Disappearing Act
by a cursed monkey
Summary: As Danny learns of a force kidnapping ghosts, he must find what the cause is and stop it before all the ghosts disappear. Also, Danny's long lost "Cousin" returns but in bad shape. Could she know something or will Danny Phantom disappear too? Some DxS
1. Chapter 1 Background

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any characters in this story.

This is my first story so please NO FLAMES! Thanks and Review please. Onwards!

Danny Phantom the heroic ghost who had often been overlooked as Public Enemy #1, was flying over Amity Park on patrol. He had saved Amity Park numerous times. So many in fact, he lost count. Despite this, Danny Phantom was a hero to some, and a nuisence/threat to others. But this didn't bother him as he silently watched over the town as the nighttime sky was showing a few stars. Danny had a secret that only a few people knew of. He was only half-ghost. He was also human. This gave him the allias of Halfa, basically what other ghosts had come to know him as.

When Danny Fenton was 14, he had still been normal. Well, as normal as you can be with parents who hunted ghosts. His parents known as Jack and Maddie Fenton had numerous inventions, all designed with one specific cause. To catch and disable in some form, ghosts. Danny had never worried, because he wasn't a ghost. But, when they built a portal meant to connect the human and ghost world together, failed they had given up hope on it. Danny's 2 friends, Sam Manson (A goth girl who was an ultra-recyclo vegetarian, and he also had a crush on) and Tucker Foley (A techno-geek, who carried around multiple PDA's) pressured him into checking out the portal, he died. Technically half-died, giving him the Halfa condition.

As Danny became more familiar with his powers, he gained new ones and also learned to control them. One set of powers, known as his Phantom Phreeze, allowed him a move that alerted him to any ghosts in the area. A wisp of blue air came out of his mouth and told him a ghost was nearby. Then he would shout his battle cry (Goin' Ghost) and transform, with 2 white rings expanding and traveling opposite directions on him turning him into Danny Phantom.

Lately though, Danny had not seen any ghosts. This allowed him to relax for once, but also caused him to wonder exactly why there were no ghosts about causing havoc. As he came to a stop on a hill to ponder the question, something caused him to feel odded out. Like he was being watched. He checked, but saw nothing. He turned his focus back onto the lack of ghost activity.

'Perhaps they've come to the fact that they cannot beat me and take over the world...' thought Danny. Then a memory of Skulker, the ghost zones greatest hunter crept into his mind.

"I will never stop hunting you whelp. And don't you forget it."

"Oh yeah? Why do you keep fighting me just to be beaten everytime?" questioned a cocky, yet triumpent Danny.

" Because, you are always worth the hunt." Replied Skulker. Everytime Danny thought he won permenently, Skulker would return. With new tactics. And new weapons.

'Hmmmm, something doesn't add up. What would keep ALL the ghosts from coming back?' thought Danny. No matter how long or hard he fought to think, nothing would come up. And no answer, meant more stress on finding out why. He had even gotten to the point of going INTO the ghost zone just to find out why. Sam had kept him from going, claiming it was dangerous and maybe there was a reason behind this.

As Danny flew home, he became aware of some commotion down the street. A circle was formed around something, and Danny was interested. But to be safe became invisible and came upon the circle from above. What he saw, stunned him. But after shock had passed, anger replaced. And it was building majorly.

Sorry about the intro and the length, but I just wanted to explain his powers and some info about him. So again, sorry if its boring. Rate and Review. Also due to school, I won't be able to update everyday but I'll do my best.


	2. Chapter 2 A friend in need

Disappearing Act- Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any of these characters. Butch Hartman does. Not me.

Thanks to school, I have been very tired, but none-the-less I am putting up chapter 2! No Flames, Constructive Critisism welcomed.

As Danny hovered above the circle of people surronding a downed figure, his anger built up. There lay a girl. She had black hair, and wore a cut up and tore sweater with a hood that now barely covered her eye. She had multiple bruises along her visible skin. She looked familiar, but due to the multiple wounds she was fairly unreconizable. But Danny saw her eyes just briefly open and saw the thing that reminded him of who she was. She was his clone. No metaphore involved, she was literally his clone. Created by his arche-enemy Vlad Plasmius- one of the only other known Halfas on the planet. His powers, like Danny's, originated from a Ghost Portal incident. Since the accident, he had become bitter and also extreamly rich by robbing the banks of millions of dollars. But after Danny refused to join Vlad on the "Dark" side of the ghost's, he decided if he couldn't have Danny, he would just have to make another. He had made many attempts at creating the perfect Danny only to be foiled by the creation of Danielle Phantom or known as Dani with an "I". She was in horrible state. The last time he'd seen her was when she was dissolving into goo whenever she used her powers. Now that she was healed... he'd thought she was "safe". But apperently she wasn't. And her condition was proof of it. But the thing that made him angry was that none of the crowd seemed intent on helping her. Just to stare at her seemingly lifeless body.

Danny shot a ring of ectoplasm around Dani making the spectators disperse. They were startled by Danny Phantom's sudden appearence. They fled at the sight of his glowing eyes as they glew a dangerous green, signaling he was not pleased. At all. Danny quickly landed at her side. He put his ear against her chest and listened for any signs of life. He caught a steady flow of oxygen going in and Carbon Dioxcide being released showing she was still alive... at the moment. Her time may have been limited and he needed to move her. So with great ease, he lifted her bridal style and carried her to the first place he thought of. His house. Not the smartest move now if you take the fact that he, a ghost- Public Enemy Ghost #1- was taking a hurt child to his house, where his parents had no idea of her exsistance, and also HUNTED ghosts. Yeah... way to think Danny.

As Danny approached his house he went intangible and flew into his room, quickly transforming back into Danny Fenton. As for Danielle... well he was a teenager. We lie constantly, and if you were half-ghost and had to explain your periodic absences, you'de be a professional liar too. But now was no time for lying as he went for the medical supplies. Unfortantently, the klutz that he was, he alerted Jazz his over-protective older sister to his presence. She walked in to find him tending to the external wounds on Dani's arms and legs.

"Uhhh, what exactly are you doing Daniel Fenton?" Danny froze in place at hearing his full name. The use of that could only mean...

"N-nothing. I'm just helping a person in need." Replied Danny who now needed to come up with one of his world-famous lies.

"And why can you not take her to a hospital?" Remarked Jazz, who obviously won that conversation.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you as soon as I help her get better. Now isn't the time for explanations. I need to help her." The way Danny had said that kind of made Jazz believe that she was like something to him. Not like a girlfriend because everyone had a bet on Sam and Danny getting together, and also because the girl looked too young for Danny. More like family...

A little while later, Jazz had made some food so when the girl awoke, she could eat. Danny came down and promptly got on topic.

"Okay, what I am about to tell you, will be a bit hard to understand so just... oh never mind, your Jazz. Nothing confuses you." Said Danny realizing who he was talking to.

"Exactly, so start talking Danny. And if you don't want Mom and Dad to know, I won't tell them. It's your decision along with..." Jazz faltered not knowing the girl's name.

"Her name is Danielle, and you've probably noticed her resemblence to me. Well, that's because she's my clone created by Vlad. He wanted me to join him, and when I refused, he decided to try and make a copy of me. But she's not evil like Vlad. She's like me. But when she wakes up, can we not go about acting like she's my clone. It's kinda a emotional thing, at least I'd assume." As Danny finished explaining, Jazz had a look of understanding on her face, but also... admiration?

"So that's why you cared for her so much. You love her like a sister." Jazz looked at Danny with a new sence of respect, at how he was willing to nurse her back to health all on his own, just because he cared for her. A loud crash was heard upstairs and both Jazz and Danny shot up suprised. But Danny quickly overcame it and began to rush upstairs...

Cliffhanger, and knowing my messed up mind anything could happen! But I hope you like this story and this chapter too. I probably will only put up one chapter a day, but if I'm feeling good, I may put up another.

THANKS TO bryandachosen1 for his review. It meant alot to see someone liked it! It made me feel good, so thanks again!


	3. Chapter 3 An explanation

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. Not Danny, not Danielle or ANYONE! Butch Hartman owns it and I'm clearly not him.

Well, I felt obligated to post another chapter since I guess people like the story. That makes me happy, so in return I make you happy. I am suffering from writers block and a few bruised ribs but oh well! Now lets get chapter 3 up and going!

As Danny ran up the stairs, a million things were going through his mind. But only one stuck with him. If she got hurt again or worse... he was to blame for leaving her side. He rushed up the stairs and went intangible through the door. Upon entering the room he saw a broken window and everything scattered around. But the odd part and most important part was that Dani was still there, looking frightened, but otherwise unharmed.

"Oh thank gosh you're alright Dani. I was really worried something... bad happened." Danny was clutching his chest as he panted, calming himself down in the process. Unaware that Dani was actually conscious.

"H-how did I get here? Danny? DANNY!" She practically shouted as she jumped up and hugged him. He hugged back, glad that she was okay and seeming like she would make a quick recovery. But the fact that his room was destroyed somehow was still registered in his mind.

"Dani, what happened in here? I went downstairs to talk to Jazz and then I heard a crash. I expected the worst but to come in here and see you alright... well it's fine with me." He concluded, relieved that the worst hadn't occured. But Danielle was not interested in the room but a much bigger problem.

"Danny, we need to talk. Now." She demanded.

"Alright, we will. But do you want something to eat?" At this, Dani's stomach grumbled loudly, and she sheepishly rubbed her head.

"I guess that's a yes!" Laughed Danny. Danielle also laughed, but not as hard. Noticing this, Danny reconized the problem and noted whatever it was she wanted to talk about, it would not be very good.

As Danny and Danielle ate, Jazz had went out to the store, for reasons no man could understand. So naturally Danny just let her be. And with his parents out in Wisconsin investigating the Wisconsin Ghost theory, Danny had the house to himself. And Dani needed to tell him about the problem. It was the ONLY thing on her mind.

"Danny, listen. Do you know why there has been a lack in ghost activity around Amity Park lately?" He responed No, and she continued. "It's because" She took a breath in, "All the ghost's are being kidnapped. Something wants their powers. Their ecto-energy, the ability to fly, turn intangible and other unique powers they may have. I was next on their list, but thanks to Dora the Dragon I got away. But she was taken too. Whatever this thing is, it wants us. Both of us. And if it gets you..." She trailed off, allowing Danny to absorb this information.

"Hmmmm, okay. Well, where is it taking them?"

"Good question. But I don't know. I was knocked out when Wulf helped me too."

"Wait, Wulf helped you too? So both Dora and Wulf helped you escape?" Danny was actually a bit suprised. Sure Wulf and Danny were really good friends, but Wulf didn't know Dani. And Dora didn't know her either. Why would they help her? Then it hit him, Wulf must of smelled Danny's ecto-signature and thought it was him. And since they look alike, Dora could have easily mistaken them. It made perfect sence now.

Dani closed her eyes. She was still fairly exhausted from her fight and being knocked out. Danny took notice, and took her up to his bed. As she was getting ready to sleep, Danny remembered something and asked her.

"Hey Dani, what happened to my room again?"

"*Yawn* Oh, that... I was having a nightmare, and I accidently lost control of my powers... *Yawn* I'm... Sorry..." Danny smiled seeing her almost back to normal. Also at her innocence. Like she wasn't his clone. Like... like she was his little sister who had gotten scared and had a fit. It was heartwarming to her to see him care so much for her, as he kissed her forehead, he said to her "Sweet dreams". And with that, she let the dream world consume her.

Sorry for the mushyness of this chapter. But I felt it was appropriate for the time of need, and also how Dani has had a lot going on in her recent few days. So if you didn't like it, I appologize but this block makes it hard to come up with ideas. None-the-less enjoy! Rate/Review and I may answer some review questions if you have any.


	4. Chapter 4 The attack

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Butch Hartman does. Not me.

Well, here I go again with the story. School is taking a lot a lot out of me, but still. This chapter isn't going to be as mushy. At all. So enjoy chapter 4! BTW, I'm going to respond to reviews at the end so... if you want to be mentioned REVIEW PLEASE!

As Danny exited his room, he felt the presence again. That feeling he had gotten on top of the hill, before he found Danielle out cold. 'It couldn't be someone else is hurt... right?' As Danny thought about this for a moment, he then realized something. 'Now that I think about it, my ghost sence hasn't gone off yet... so it can't be a ghost. But I'd better go on partrol and check out the town. Something could go wrong with Dani though. And Jazz still isn't back yet...'

Just as Danny ended his thought, his doorbell rang. He answered it and found a little boy there.

"Hello, uh can I help you?"

"..." The boy said nothing in responce, triggering Danny to wonder what he was doing about with no parental supervision. After all, the fact that ghosts roam around was normally reason enough for parents to never let their kids out of their sight.

"Hey, kid? Helloooo? Where are your parents?"

"..." Once again the kid failed to answer. This was a bit unnerving. A random little kid walks up to your door, rings the bell not afraid, then fails to look you in the eye while on your step? While also refusing to answer your questions? Something was up. Little did Danny know, things were about to be explained.

*WHAM* The boy grabbed Danny's face and threw him across the street into the neighboring building.

"Ow, that's no kid. That must be a ghost. But why didn't my ghost sense go off?" As Danny was talking to himself the kid landed another powerful hit, this one deeply hurting Danny.

"G-goin' ugh ghost..." As Danny barely mumbled out his phrase, the 2 white rings appeared and promptly the kid grabbed Danny. Not knowing what he was doing, Danny now stuck in transformation mode, kicked him in the face, knocking him away and finishing the change. As he looked around, the kid was gone. Until he came from above and slammed down Danny. Now the Halfa was weak. His arm was bent in a way it probably shouldn't go, and his legs barely held him up. Pain was coarsing thoughout his body. Tears were everywhere on his jumpsuit. He still had one last move. The Ghostly Wail. He took in a breath of air, and released green waves from his mouth, hitting the kid perfectly.

"" Shouted Danny, as he yelled with all his power. But as powerful as it was, the attack was stopped out of exhaustion. The kid, was evidently not out and rushed fowards as Danny was transforming. This time as he grabbed him, nothing was stopping him from doing something so painful, it knocked Danny out on the spot. Before he passed out, the kid finally spoke, but in a deep man's voice.

"I hope that hurt, Halfa. But can I even call you that? HAHA!"

Danny thought that when you blackout you feel nothing at all and remember nothing but even during his blackout, he felt nothing but extreme pain and agony.

Whoa, where did this come from? I am kind of messed up right? Well, thats a curse for you... but here are somethings I wanted to say.

Super Sister: Thanks for reviewing, and I'm really glad you liked the story. It makes me happy. Also thanks for telling me about that mistake, I was a little careless in editing this time but I fixed it. I'll keep up the updates, but since I play hockey, and my team is going regional I may be delayed a little. But don't fret I'll keep em' coming! Once again thanks for helping and I'm glad you enjoy this.

bryandachosen1: Ya, the mushy was a little much maybe, but your also right that maybe it was needed. Sorry for that though. As for your story its really good. I haven't gotten to finish it yet, but it is really good. Keep it up.

Well, I think that about covers it, so keep reviewing and I'll keep posting!


	5. Chapter 5 Lost half of myself

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Butch Hartman does. Not me. No,no,no I don't.

Alright, well I got some time to write, and I decided I couldn't just leave a cliffhanger going. So I guess I'll have to put up Chapter 5! :). Also thanks to Super Sister for wishing me luck. It's a big thing and I'm really nervous. So I'm writing to pass the time and nerves. Here is Ch.5!

Danny groaned in agony as he was in a pitch-black room, not realizing he was out cold. The pain had not yet gone away, but it was better then before. All he could do was sit on the "floor" and let out the pain by shouting or groaning. Not much more. He tried to go ghost, but in the self-state he was in becoming a ghost would be impossible. No matter how hard he tried. After what seemed like days, he then simply began to think. What was that kid? Was he a ghost or something more? The bigger question remained, was he actually a kid? He could think of no answers, due to the fact the kid showed no signs of ghostly powers. He had tremondous strength and some wierd gripping attack.

'Yeah, that's right! The grip... I wonder what it's purpose was? He only used it while I was transforming.' That's when Danny lost the ability to think as his "room" of darkness began to melt away. It was becoming blurry and out of nowhere...

"CLEAR" As thousands of volts of pain hit him, they also brought him back to Earth, literally. Danny's eyes opened ever so briefly and caught Sam's red eyes. Most likely from tears. He reopened them to see Tucker holding a defibulator, the one that brought him back. He was fairly suprised to see him holding doctors' tools, due to his huge phobia of doctors and hospitals. But he overcame that for now to help his friend come back. Danielle's big blue eyes were also red-rimmed as she had done her own amount of crying. It was touching , yet a saddening to Danny to see he had caused much anxiety while in his thoughts of sleep.

Apperently, they were still at the Fenton Works. Not a hospital.

"H-how long have I been out?" Asked Danny, now becoming familar with his settings.

"About 6 days, you've had us worried sick! What happened?" Sam practically shouted. She was glad to see him awake, but still in shock after seeing his form on the ground.

"6 DAYS? Wow... that's a lot longer then I thought. I feel... different. What happened to me?" Danny questioned. Everyone looked away. Sadness on their faces. Obviously something had gone wrong.

"What happened to me?" Danny repeated, though the tone in his voice showed frustration at his friends avoiding the question. Dani was the one to attempt an explanation.

"Um, Danny. Remember how I told you a ghost was taking other ghosts captive?" Danny froze. He couldn't believe what he heard. This had something to do with the kiddnaper, and now something was dasterly wrong.

"Well, you sorta had an... encounter with him. I'm not sure what form he took, but whatever it was probably masked his scent. So if you didn't understand why you couldn't sense him... that's why." Explained Dani.

"How do... how do you know this?" Danny asked her.

"That would be my doing." Danny looked over to see a large white thing in the shadows. Then it hit him. Danny was only alive, because that huge thing was actually Frostbite. But Frostbite's condition was not good. He looked almost as bad as Danny. Almost.

"Yes, I see you've noticed my condition. Not good, I suppose. But one must endure such in order to save the ones who require them. Though I never believed you would require them." Frostbite and his people or rather abominable snowghosts, had always held Danny in a high state of respect. They even had a shrine dedicated to him and his many contibutions to the Ghost Zone and Human Zone. Frostbite also helped Danny with his Phantom Phreeze. Since then, Danny had not heard from him. But apperantly he had a fight with "The Soul Catcher" (as what Tucker began to call him) and barely escaped.

"You were in a horrible state when I finally arrived. And unfortantly, I regret to inform you but you've lost your ghost half. I cannot begin to fathom how you lost it, but it seems to me this "Soul Catcher" is rather powerful and smart. I also scanned your DNA while discovering your ghost half was missing, your also dying. Due to the stability your ghost half gave you, you became dependent on it. Without it, you're practically missing half yourself. And recovering it, I'm afraid is quite impossible. If we were to merge you 2 back together, it would splice your already un-stable DNA into a suspended state, causing the genes to erupt and basically you would spontaneously combust. I'm quite sorry Danny... if there were a way to merge you without death I would. Until then, I've began to experiment and look into preventing your death but..." As Frostbite trailed off, Danny couldn't believe it. He had his ghost side taken. Just stolen. He got up slowly and began to walk away. Danielle was about to follow, but Sam held her back.

"You told us you were his clone right? Well if you heard all of that, would you want to be bothered?" Dani shook her head and looked down. Her tears had long pasted, and now she could only hope Frostbite found a cure. She felt sick after hearing that though, and went to lie down. Her injuries had much improved, but she still wasn't at full strength. Before she slept, she looked at Danny one more time and let the dream world take over yet again.

Wow, that was a wierd twist. Danny got kidnapped, but not all the way. Can Danny survive? Or will he die trying to save those he cares about. Can Sam find words to help Danny? Can Danielle stop the Soul Catcher? Can Tucker come up with better names? (Probably not, but we have to ask anyways). Find out next time! R&R! NO FLAMES!


	6. Chapter 6 The get together

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters, except the Soul Catcher. I guess I own him... but nobody else. Butch Hartman owns the rest.

Uh, welcome back. Per usual, I am updating the story with the next chapter. Wow, hockey is going well, which is why I AM able to update. I'll put some responces to reviews I've gotten at the end. No flames, R&R yada yada... Also this chapter will have DxS in it. So if you're not the mushy type or don't like DxS then I gladly will allow you to skip over. I'll post a quick summary at the beginning of the next chapter. Warning, Mushy stuff ahead.

Danny sat on his window-sill looking outside. A life without ghost powers is easy to see for others, but for Danny well, his powers just became part of him and it was like being normal. But the news of losing his powers was punishment enough. But hearing he was about to DIE? Well, this day easily classified as SUCKISH! He sighed in defeat, not even bothering to come up with a way to re-new his powers.

Meanwhile, as Sam told Danielle to get some rest, she thought about what she said to Dani.

'Let him go. If you just lost your powers would you want to talk?'

Sam mumbled to herself, "Eh, let them call me a hypocrite, I'm going to see Danny"

With that she walked up to his room, which was no longer occupied by Danielle, and knocked on his door. Danny heard this and made no effort to get up. He wanted this day to end and him to wake up with his powers back. But even he knew that wasn't going to happen. When Sam heard the lack of movement, she asked Danny "Can I come in?" He made no movements like before but mumbled something incorherently. She took that for "Come In" and entered.

Upon seeing him, her heart fluttered. She always had a crush on him, and she suspected he might have one too, but neither made a move out of fear of ruining their friendship. Now that she saw him again, her feelings soared. Also, as Sam entered, he felt better automatically. He liked her, a lot. In fact it may have bordered on love her. But he would never admit this unless there was a great time, or when he may never see her again. Technically, he was dying so this qualified as the time to tell her. Tucker had left already, apperently there was a mega-meat merathon going on, and Danny told him to go anyways. Even though Danny was hurting, Tucker saw that he wanted him to go and reluctantly left. Until 5 mins away from his house he ran to the meats. Danielle and Frostbite were both sleeping. Frostbite had a lot taken out of him, and even ghosts needed to sleep. So now was the perfect time.

"Sam, I want to tell you something..." He kinda studdered this out, but Sam got the message, and on the inside she was screaming out of joy. She knew this conversation only had one road. Although rejection was there, she doubted he would reject her after all their adventures. So she sat down next to him, awaited what he was going to say.

"Listen, I know I may not make the best decisions or fight the best or even be the best hero... but nobody can deny what you've done for me Sam. I really appriciate it, and I wanted to say something that I probably said awhile ago. Sam... I love you." He decided to come right out with it. And her expression made him happy. She had tears in her eyes, but they were tears of joy. She could only manage to say, "D-danny I love you too." They kissed for the first time (since if you haven't noticed, Phantom Planet has not happen).

"Danny, I promise we'll get your powers back. I'll be right with you the whole time. Frostbite's smart. He'll find an antidote to replace your missing DNA. I know it. And while he does that, we'll just have to try and get your powers back. If we decide to stop looking... well, I think you know what an alternative is." She looked at him seductively. He looked up smiling with no tears, but he may have been close. He couldn't believe her. She had helped him so many times, even risking death most of the times. He had probably caused her school problems, and problems at home. But she didn't care. She continued to help him, and now she was even trying to cheer him up. After that kiss, they had basically began dating. Now she was his girlfriend. And he, her boyfriend. They were one. They kissed again, with more passion.

As if on que, a knock on the door was heard, just as they broke apart. Danny embarressed, asked if Sam was okay with the stranger entering, and she was. So Danny permitted entry, and Frostbite entered looking well, grim.

"Danny... I appolgize, but I haven't had much luck on finding an antidote for your deteriorating DNA. I am most sorry." Wait, Frostbite was still searching? Danny though he had gone to rest.

"Frostbite, haven't you rested? You must be tired!" Danny was amazed at how dedicated Frostbite was to finding a cure. And with that, Danielle entered looking sleeply as she just woke up.

"What, are you guys having a party? What's up?" She rubbed her eyes and her stomach growled loudly. Really loudly.

"Ah, haha I guess... I'm... hungry..." She looked very embarressed by her stomach as it let out another rumble. But Danny, despite hearing bad news couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, it's no wonder. I don't think I've seen you eat since I woke up. And that had to be hours ago. Did you eat while I was gone?" He asked, knowing the answer. Maybe a little, but nothing enough to qwell her immense hunger. She ate like she had a blackhole in her stomach. Not even Tucker ate that much.

"Ummm, maybe..." She put on a smile, and ran to the kitchen preparing to eat. At that moment the ground began to shake. Danny then realized something. Most likely, Frostbite and Dani were the only 2 ghosts left in the entire universe. If that was the case, then what would stop the Soul Catcher from returning? This tremor showed his reasons as cracks began to appear in the ground.

CLIFF AGAIN! Sorry, but I wanted some supense. So how does everyone like this? Not too mushy, I think at least. But I told you some DxS and here it is. Now here are some reponces to some reviews:

Random Reader dude : Sorry, you didn't leave anything to let me know, so anyways you asked if Danny could have been captured, I actually wrote it originally like that, but decided against it because it wouldn't have anything to help back it up. But it was written originally, so ya it could happen.

Super Sister: Thanks for your reviews! They really help me continue to write. As for the villian, I actually was contemplating who should be the villian, but decided to make a new one, because I didn't know what to do with Freakshow once he took Danny. I mean, he doesn't have super strength or anything like that, and I doubt I could make it work like that but still... Anyways thanks!


	7. Chapter 7 Authors Note

Chapter 7- Authors Note

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Butch Hartman does. No, not me.

I was originally thinking about ending the story soon... but I have then thought of a new part of the plot. So you the viewers tell me. If you think I should end the story with around 9-11 chapters tell me so. Or if I should go on to about 20 or more chapters. Because I'm full of twists and turns but unfortanetly I'm unsure if I should continue for longer periods of time.

So please tell me. Also I'm sorry if you were expecting the answer to the cliffhanger, but I need to know this for the cliffhanger. SORRY! Tell me, and I'll continue. Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8 The last escapee

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Butch Hartman does. No, not me.

Okay, well I didn't give you too much time in the reviewing area of the chapters thing, but I was thinking up some new chapters of I were to go to about 20. Then I, like an idiot forgot a few MAJOR things and believe I may have whole new idea for a sequel if people want it. But for now I have decided to go around 15-17 chapters.

Super Sister: What you said makes sense, and it's okay because you were A LOT of help in deciding. I know if there are too many chapters, it might not be as good, but I guess right now I have a lot of good twists and turns so. Thank you very much for helping. :)

IristheWolf1: Thanks for reviewing, and I'm sorry for your hardships. I'm glad I can help in someway, even if it is through my writing. So I will go to about 17 and then if you and others want, I can write a sequel to the story.

So here you go, chapter 8!

Danny was preparing to fight, as he threw on some ghost gauntlets, got a ghost bazooka ready expecting the worst. The green waves of power shot through the ground, which was shaking violently. Danielle transformed in Dani Phantom, Frostbite created a ball of ice, Sam grabbed a thermos, and also grabbed the lipstick that shot an ectoplasmic beam. Out came one single ghost. He rose, as a green ghastly fog covered his appearence.

"Stop, I mean no harm." That voice... it couldn't be...

"Young Daniel Fenton, I have come with peace. Though I am no threat, I fear I may have brought havoc among you." As the stanger emerged from the fog his form came into view. An old ghost, who looked like he could barely fight anything. But the green appearence, and that odd thing in his chest. It looked familiar. Then Danny realized who it was.

"CLOCKWORK!"

"It's okay guys, it's only Clockwork. Though the entrance wasn't your normal entrance."

"Yes well, if you haven't noticed I have had my staff taken."

'The staff. That's right. That would explain the entrance. And his form!' As Danny though, realizing the truth behind everything.

"Come on Clockwork, we should go inside so we can talk." Clockwork looked worried, like his presence meant something... bad.

"Yes, I shall explain everything inside. Also, do you have a ghost blocker or whatever it is humans call it."

"A ghost shield" Clockwork nodded. "Yeah I do, once we're in, I'll uh, put it up." Then Danny noticed something. Where was Dani?

"Hey guys, where is Danielle?" Everyone looked at each other worry on their faces. Nobody knew where she'd gone off to.

'CRAP, THIS IS MY FAULT!' Danny screamed at himself mentally, getting exteamly worried. That's when Sam spoke up.

"Uh, guys I think I know where she might have wandered off to." Everyone looked at her with both hope, and fear. Well, not really fear but more like 'I hope your right'. Which was ironic because at that moment,

"I hope your right." Danny said worry on his face. Didn't I say it was ironic?

"Don't worry your pretty little head off Danny, I'm near 100% sure about her location." Danny couldn't help but wonder how, but was going to owe her big if she was right.

They followed Sam, who led them to the kitchen and saw food everywhere. On the walls, floor, even ceiling. Dani was on the floor, her stomach distended a few inches, with a visible bulge. She had raided the pantry.

"So that's where she went. Guess I'm going to have to buy some more food..." He trailed off laughing along side everyone else, even Clockwork had a grin on his face.

"Ugh... h-hey Danny. I think the Lunch Lady escaped too, umm she kinda got in here and made a mess." She mumbled in a lower voice, "If I see her in her suit of meat, I'll be sure to show her MY thermos. Or should I call it my 'gut feeling'" She chuckled softly. Danny was creeped out a bit, but somehow no one else heard her. But how, there was obviously laughter going on, but Danny was farthest away from her. If anyone should have heard it, it should've been Sam. Something was going on, but Danny felt like he shouldn't tell the others. It may worry them. Then he made a sudden realization. His death, which should have been approaching. Why could he hear so well now? Was this an odd side-effect or what? He decided to sneak away and go to the lab to check on his DNA progress.

Once he got down there, he looked and saw a computer screen that monitered his DNA and it's destabilization. It was 47% gone. Danny found a watch that showed the same screen on it where the time should be. He put it on, hoping it may come in use. It was then a hand was felt on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Sam, her big violet eyes looking straight at him.

"Sam, uh listen, thanks for helping me find Dani. She's like a cou- sister to me." Danny realized that Dani was more then his clone. More then his cousin. She was his sister. She deserved to be past of his family. Then he made another realization. Sister.

"Wait... WHERE'S JAZZ?"


	9. Chapter 9 Tucker? Or not?

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Butch Hartman does. No, not me.

Whoa, not feeling great. Fractured my knee, so that's why I'm late in writing this story. Really sorry. Anyways, I don't have much to say so enjoy chapter 9.

Danny's fear became reality as he realized Jazz had been missing appearently for a week or so. Nobody had bothered to notice mostly because their fears and focus was on Danny recovering. They also though she might have been with Jack and Maddie Fenton, who in fact were STILL in Wisconsin. Appearently, they said they were hot on the Wisconsin ghost's trail and were almost about to capture him. Danny doubted it, but didn't tell his parents that in fear of hurting their feelings. So for now, the focus was on finding Jazz, and getting more food so they could eat without Danielle eating all of it first.

Speaking of which, her appitite had become much more ravonous. With her eating more, Danny had to go out and buy more food constantly. Nobody understood why, but Frostbite said he could check her out after they find Jazz. Also in the 5 days since Danny waking up and learning the horrible news, his DNA de-stablization percentage had increased to about 58%. Though despite his dying state, his senses were becoming more acute. Only Sam knew, since they were unoffically boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Perhaps we could use the Boo-marange?" That idea had struck a chord in Danny's mind.

"Nice idea Sam!" He gave her an admirable look and she blushed. She liked the compliment, even if there was none heard. The Boo-marange was a poorly named boomarange that honed into Danny's ecto-signature. It could locate him anywhere, as long as he was alive and not isolated in a sort of ghost shield. The only problem was Jazz had no ecto-signature, so it would be hard for them to modify it to find her.

"Well now we need a way to fix it into finding Jazz and not my head." Danny said as he dodged it after Sam threw it.

"But who could fix it?" Asked Sam. Then they all looked at each other, except for Clockwork who was recovering, and Frostbite who was working on a solution to Danny's "problem".

"TUCKER!" They shouted.

After about a 10 minute walk, they arrived at Tucker's house to find him alone in the corner shaking with his hands on his knee's.

"Hey Tuck, is something wrong? And where are your parents?" questioned Danny, who was creeped out by what Tucker was doing.

"Tucker? Tuckerrrr?" Sam tried. He made no responce or even acknowledged their exsistance there. This was unnerving, even to the Goth. She looked toward Danny who shrugged his shoulders. Danielle wasn't about to try anything, so this left Danny to try and shake him out of it.

"Dani, if he tries anything wierd, I'm going to need you to shoot him lightly with a ecto-blast okay?" She nodded, not enthusistic to have to hurt Danny's friend. She hoped it wouldn't come down to that. Danny got ready, and nodded toward Dani. She nodded back, and he shook his friend. Tucker jolted up, and looked up toward Danny. His eyes were bloodshot and he looked quite pale. It was kind of freaky to look at. He mumbled something in a raspy voice.

"W-what did you say Tuck?" Danny was actually quite shocked by his long-time friends appearence. It was hard to look at, but he swallowed the urge to look away and stared right into his friends eyes. At first he saw nothing, then the swirling visions of multiple ghosts. Skulker, Ember, Technus, Box Ghost, the Lunch Lady, Walker, and so many others. Danny then got blasted away. He looked at his chest and it was bleeding, but also had green steam coming off of it. That meant...

"DANI, WHY'D YOU DO THAT?" He almost shouted, but she stood her ground on him and replied fiercely, "I had to, you were shaking violently, and if I didn't you would have gone into a seizure or just died on the spot."

Danny heard this, and appologized right away.

"It's okay, but what were you seeing?" Asked Danielle. That made Danny remember the millions of ghosts in Tucker's eyes. He looked over to see him gone.

"First, where is Tucker?" Both girls shook their heads and didn't know, so he decided to tell them and Clockwork and Frostbite all at the same time back at the Fenton Works.

When they got back, all three were checked by Frostbite's Spectral Scanner, making sure none of them were overshadowed or just containing another ghost. As the check was finished, Dani went to the kitchen and proceeded to engorge herself with whatever she could find. Luckily, Sam had the great idea of "hiding" their food in an area that Dani couldn't get to. Jack's fudge vault that only Danny and Jack could get into. Even though Danny never really liked or wanted fudge, the vault was an excellent hiding place, and they could access it whenever they wanted, since the password was amazingly, FUDGE. That's Jack for you though...

Danny began to explain what he saw in Tucker's eyes.

"I looked into Tucker's eyes, and at first saw nothing. But then all these ghosts that I'd fought in the past like Skulker, Ember, Walker and tons of other ghost's I'd never seen before were all swirling in his eyes. It was creepy, 'cause I couldn't look away. It was wierd. What did it mean?" As Danny finished his explanation, Clockwork immediately looked away, and this attracted Danny's attention.

"What is it Clockwork? Do you know something about this?" As Danny asked his question, the old man looked back at them with sadness filling his red eyes.

"Unfortantly yes, yes I do. You didn't encounter your friend Tucker. You faced the Soul Catcher again. Only this time, he was trying to over-posess your friend. It sounds like he was failing though. You said that he looked pale, and that would signal he couldn't overshadow him. Have you ever overshadowed him before?" Danny nodded, remembering all the times he had. It all seemed so distant.

"Then it would seem, young Tucker had built up an immunity to foriegn souls. Much like you and Sam. Also you, Danielle, because you are still half ghost. As for Jazz missing, I now have a complete understanding of where she now dwells. She is in the hidden realm of the Soul Catcher. She most likely has no immunity so she will hold as the host body for the Soul Catcher."

"What? Is there anyway we can save her?" Danny asked frantically as he couldn't imagine losing Jazz to a ghost.

"The only way a ghost can completely take over a human and use the body as their own is to have the soul of a Halfa, in this case, your Phantom identity Danny. However, I would imagine that once he takes over Jasmine, it will only be a few days before he loses the Phantom half due to your DNA losage. He cannot survive without you, nor can you live without him. And now that you have been forcefully removed there is no known way to recombine the DNA's." Sam then spoke up remembering something important.

"But wait, at one point, Danny seperated himself from his Phantom self to try and live normally. He split himself then, and then re-merged with the Phantom catcher. Can't we use that again?" Clockwork pondered this a moment then responced sadly,

"I wish, but the Seperater didn't split their DNA. It only duplicated it while removing the ecto-plasmic overcoat from it. Basically, you made a clone that was ghost and the other that was only human." Dani looked away at clone, remembering what she truly was. Danny put a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him gratefully.

At that moment, the doorbell rang out, and Danny rushed forward to answer it only to find... TUCKER!

Whoa, that was long. Sorry about the length, but I got carried away. R&R no flames, yada yada. BYE!


	10. Chapter 10 Is this the end?

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Butch Hartman does. No, not me.

Ow, my knee still hurts really badly. But I need to be distracted, so here you go. Chapter 10!

Danny couldn't believe it, it was Tucker. Tucker, the guy who'd just seemed to be taken over. It couldn't be. But it was. To make sure, Danny checked his eyes, but saw nothing bad. No swirling ghosts or anything like that. It was really Tucker.

"Tuck, is that you?" As Danny asked, he noticed he looked more like himself. The pale look was gone, and he just looked normal.

"Yeah man, it's me. Tucker Foley in the flesh." Yep, this is Tucker alright.

"Your okay! Awesome man, how'd you get away?" This was quite amazing. Danny thought that the Soul Catcher would have killed Tucker if he'd gotten the chance.

"I'll tell you in a sec. But I don't think this is the place to talk. Let's go into the den, I'll explain it there." As Tucker finished his sentence, Sam ran in and saw him. She grabbed him and pulled him into the den, demanding an explanation. He quickly regained his wits and prepared for his explanation.

"Okay, well I was walking back from the mega-meaty convention, when I saw this weird thing in an alley way. So I decided to see what it was. Not my best idea, now that I think about it, but it was really... interesting. So I went over to it, and it was a ghost... the SOUL CATCHER! I tried to run, but it grabbed me and then tried to like melt my soul or somthing like that. But I guess 'cause Danny had overshadowed me so many times, I knew how to get him out. He tried to fight me, and almost regained control, and that's when it was disturbed by you, Danny. It almost had control, but I fought it back and when I woke up, I was in the alley-way again. So I came over here as fast as I could to tell you something. Danny... you may be dying, but so is Phantom. He's dying too and the Soul Catcher is losing the ability to hold the grip on other humans. But the main thing is that he has Jazz!" At this Danny became a bit emotional. He now knew where Jazz was, but that she was in danger just caused him to worry more. After all, if she was taken over, then the Soul Catcher lost his "Phantom" ego, what would happen to Jazz? Would she be okay? Or would she vaporize on the spot? Danny decided to ask Frostbite or Clockwork.

"Hey, Clockwork. What would happen if Jazz was over taken, and then my Phantom side disappeared? Would Jazz be like melted, or what could happen?" Clockwork pondered this a moment, then replied slowly,

"She wouldn't be disinigrated, but she would be a shell of her previous form. Due to the fact that the Soul Catcher is required to empty the host body of its soul through overshadowment, she would first have to lose her soul, then if he were to lose Phantom, she would just be left, like a molted snake skin. Once she's overtaken, there is no way to recover her soul. I'm sorry to have to tell you that Daniel." When Clockwork said his real name, Danny felt something odd about him. At first, he thought of it as his imagination, but as he walked up to his room and closed the door, he felt- lightheaded. He looked at his watch that displayed his DNA discount, and it showed a startling 84%! The destabilztion was occuring faster, and Danny was losing the fight faster. Nothing was going his way. But as he laid down to rest, his eyes closing a voice rang thoughout his head and said one thing.

"Enjoy your last look at the outside world. It's the last time you'll see it..." As it trailed off, it laughed cruelly leaving Danny frightened, but now asleep in a coma.

Danny was unable to see what his friends were going through. 6 hours had passed his coma state had been induced. Due to his destable DNA, it no longer held the codes for processing the body and whatnot. He couldn't live any longer. His time had come, and his friends could only wonder what Danny had done to deserve this fate. Nobody deserved to go through this. Nobody, especially not a hero like Daniel Fenton. Sometimes as life had demonstrated, it could be cruel and unforgiving. They knew if and when he died, they could grieve and mourn his death, but he would never want that for too long. If at all. They would have to move on, and live their lives to the end of time. Sam would take this lose hardest, but even though she was Goth, she was above suicide and wouldn't do that. Never. Dani would mourn him long after, but she was strong spirited. She would first hunt down the Soul Catcher to make sure this might never happen again, and once finished with this task. She would let the other ghosts know of his sacrifice to them and their world. Tucker would most likey mourn him for awhile too, but would get over it, knowing his best friend wouldn't approve. He would find a girl who loved him, and he would have children in his name. A bit wierd, but nothing was too wierd knowing your best friend could walk through walls. As for his parents, they would grieve and strife over his death, and unfortunently never really get over it. They would have to learn his secret and be amazed at the length of it since he kept it hidden that long.

"If young Daniel Fenton passes along, that would mean that his ecto-counterpart likewise has gone along. Both were suffering from DNA breakdown, so it would be natural for Phantom to also pass along. I know this is hard... but we must finish the Soul Catcher off, once and for all. It is Danny's last fight, and his last foe." Everyone looked up and nodded slowly. Unlike what would happen and what could happen, nothing was ever set in stone. Clockwork knew this. He didn't tell anyone, but something seemed off. Danny had not yet died, and he had absolutly no idea if he would die. He was a survivor and could overcome any odds. No matter what. He could overcome this too. He still had a chance.

And as long as hope remains, life will live on. 


	11. Chapter 11 The ghostly truth

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Butch Hartman does. No, not me.

Last chapter was harder to write not knowing where to go, and I realized, I have an important character who's point of view will be covered within the next few chapters. This is in the point of view of ... ? Can't quite tell you, but I assume you'll find out soon enough. ;) Here's chapter 11 in someone's POV

POV-?

As I woke up, I felt somewhat different. Not like I was me. Not all of me anyways. Something was just different. I mean, I'd always been different. Just I'd never cared, or actually felt different. This was new and I don't like it one bit. My vision is blurry as I look around. The surrondings are unfamiliar as I look about. Though there is some resemblence to the Ghost Zone. I can't see any doors, just green swirling "air" all around me. I have this other feeling like I'm being watched. I often am, but that's besides the point. This thing was glaring at me, with persistance. Whatever or whoever it was, it didn't like me. At all. I became a bit defensive as the force continued to see me. I saw it nowhere, so I willed myself invisible. But, my powers shorted out. I half expected to transform back, but apperently I couldn't and I didn't. I collapsed as the force came closer. I prepared my most powerful attack- the Ghostly Wail. But I couldn't muster up the power to use it and I passed out as a voice said to me, "Sleep tight whelp..."

I awoke with a jolt, half expecting to be tied up, but found myself to be free. The voice still rang clearly in my head, and sounded familiar... SKULKER! I heard Skulker's voice. But saw no signs of him as I laid on a hard surface.

"Yo, babypop. You awake yet?" A voice with attitude and a slight nervous tone shocked me out of my daze. I looked about, but found that hard as my vision was black. Completely black. Nothing at all registered with me. I began to panick. I mean sure, I was the famous ghost Halfa, (in case you hadn't figured it out yet) and I should fear nothing but my own power. But in reality I was still young. And still had human morals to me. I was worried that since I couldn't see, I was blind. And apperently, I was right on the money.

"Yo, I'm over here... No over here. Hey can you not see straight? Right here in front of you. Gosh, what are you? Blind?" At this me still not facing her, and making no comments I think she may have felt sorry and guilty. After all, she had just kind of made funny of my new condition.

"So your blind now huh? Well this really sucks. You had been out for 6 days, I thought you were just plain dead. Er, whatever you can be for a ghost. Ya' know?" I tried to shrug but I don't think it came off that way. I wondered if I was blind, what was my human half? Since no matter how hard I tried to transform, it seemed impossible. I decided to ask the girl whom I'd taken as Ember.

"H-hey Ember. What happened to me?" She didn't respond, and I'd gotten that feeling like it was really bad, and I didn't want to know what happened. But I asked anyways and she said to me in sort of a pained voice,

"I should take you to the Leader. He'll know what to do. I mean, what happened to you." It seemed hard for her to talk to me, because I guess she was still feeling guilty for saying the blind thing.

"Listen Ember, uh it's okay you know. About the blind thing. It was accidental and you didn't know. I don't hold it against you." I felt good after saying this, because that feeling, that aura that was around had vanished. But replaced by one of confusion.

"How did you- what- but... Ugh whatever, can you like read emotions?" As I heard this I thought it sounded pretty right on. Though, quite honestly I didn't know what was what any more. Since waking up, being cared for by one of my worst enemies, being blind, and appearently having the ability to sense other's emotions really doesn't help your mind much. From here, I had no idea what to expect, but for there to be tons of twists. After all, I was already blind and couldn't go into that human half that had occupied my soul for so long.

Ember led me into a room where I was blasted by a ton of emotions. Fear, anger, confusion... they were the most pudgent. There were so many, it was quite hard to focus and actually just plain stand up. I was leaning on Ember who I felt a wave of embarressment emit from her. She led me up stairs as I stopped in front of someone. His emotions, they were quite hard to read and in fact, were impossible. I just stood there, as nothing. All the talking had dissipated as soon as I walked on the stage. The form in front of me was not saying anything. I hoped I wasn't deaf too, but wasn't as he began to move creating a metallic sound when he moved like hydrolics. It was odd, and somehow I knew this sound.

"Welcome, whelp" That voice was familiar for a reason. That was my hunter. Skulker. He now had his "prey" right out in front of him. Blinded, weak, dazed, and completly helpless. But the emotionally steel man let just one tiny wave of simpathy escape. He felt bad for me. Bad for my condition. This wasn't right. What was wrong with Skulker.

"I didn't expect to see you here Halfa. But now I guess I can no longer call you that. Since you are no longer a Halfa. Because I know you, you're probably thinking "WHAT" well, here is an answer. This ghost prision is actually an unknown ghost's mind. He's captured us, and no matter what we do, we cannot escape. Ever. He needed you for an unknown reason, and couldn't take you like he did us. Your pathetic human half prevented him from absorbing your essence like ours. He had to forcefully seperate you. However, while you slept, Technus (Hi he shouts, somewhere in the crowd) scanned your DNA, and by accident came upon a gruesome fact. Your dying, and so is your human half. The death is unpreventable. You will die as will your mortal side. The force of your DNA split, ripped you two apart and now you can no long stay stable with your melting DNA. I was hoping there was still hope, but I see I am wrong." As he said this, I felt guilt. Most likey he felt like this was his fault, and he let the ghosts down. But right as I thought this, an unbearable pain shot throughout my body electrocuting me. I fell down losing conciousness as I was lifted away by something... and I worried if I would ever wake up again.

Chapter 11 finished. What happened to everybody. I was getting 112 hits in one day now I'm down to a whopping 40. This kind of sucks. But I still apprciate those that are still reading this story and those that have reviewed it. Soon I may be starting a different story while still writing this one, so if you like LEFT 4 DEAD, I hope you'll check in because that's going to be my newest story coming out. Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12 Down goes the soul

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Butch Hartman does. No, not me.

Another chapter coming up. Wow, don't know what happened, but did people start coming back! 112 hits! That's amazingly better then 48! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. It really helps out! I really appreciate it. Well, that covers about everything so, here you go Chapter 12 fresh off the brain... I guess...

POV- Danny PHANTOM

'Ugh...' As I groaned, I tried to sit up, but was fairly unsucessful. I then opened my eyes, realizing it did no good as I couldn't see due to being blind. This really sucks. I focused on remembering what happened. A few visions came back, one of Skulker telling me the truth and then nothing... I couldn't remember how I was knocked out. Then I remembered my ability to sense emotions. I focused and sensed an extreme sense of... confusion? Why would someone by confused? I waited a few moments, trying to focus on the emotions, but made no physical moves. The confusion changed to an extremely strong sense of worry. This cause me to panick. Why would they go from being confused, then worried? And this strongly? Something must be wrong. Horribly wrong.

POV- Neutral

Ember walked into the room, noticing Danny was some-what awake, she decided to tell him where he was. After she got him up of course. She walked up to him and said,

"Wake up sleepy-head, it's time to get up." He didn't face her, and made no movements to get up. He opened his eyes, and it was hard for Ember to look into them. They were a dull green, and completly unfocused. So different from what they used to be, a bright vibrent green, emiting life at any moment you looked into them. Ember snapped out of her thoughts and proceeded to tell him to get up. She also offered his help. But he made no movements. None to get up. His brows came together, as he waited to possibly learn where he was. But then she thought he was most likely scanning her emotions. She had no reason to fear. Yet. She called for him to get up again. When he didn't move, she then began to really worry. Sure, he was stubborn. But never this stubborn. He should have moved by now, and the fact that he didn't made her worry and think deeply. He went blind. Was... was it possible that he went deaf too? Could he, the seemingly invinsible Danny Phantom, who had one of the most powerful ghost attacks ever, have gone both blind and deaf? This... this couldn't be possible. Never.

POV- Danny Phantom

As the figure made no attempts to talk to me, something brushed along my skin. I jumped away, unaware of what was near me. I tried to power up my ecto-beam, only to feel nothing happening. This... what could be going on? Could I actually have gone deaf? The thought ran through my mind. And shot fear throughout me. I tried to speak, feeling my mouth open, but heard no noise. Then I had an idea. If I was truely deaf, then I would have to relay on the person or ghost in the room. No matter evil or good. I stammered out one unstable sentence,

"If... you awe hewe to hewp me... please touch me shoulder" As I struggled to finish my sentence, the figure let loose a new emotion. One of sadness. Most likely unable to see me in such a vurnable state. But the figure touched me on my shoulder. This calmed me down a bit. I then proceded to feel around trying to figure out who this was. I then felt something hard, and felt around it. It was, or felt like, a guitar. One of Ember's. Now I felt embarressed. I could have accidently touched her boob, and mostly likely, she would not hae been happy. She probably would have slapped me, and then walked away, leaving me to fend for myself wherever I was. She tapped my hand twice. Something in my mind clicked. Two taps for yes, one for no. It had always been a code among ghosts. Now that I had lost my human half, some of these rules came to me. But it still didn't keep me from paniking. She took my hand and led me away from wherever I was. I didn't know to trust her, after all, she was my enemy at one point. But knowing I had nowhere else to go, that made me decide against resistance. I was stopped in front of someone, whom I reconized as Skulker again. But he was the only emotion. The only other one for miles...

POV- Neutral

"He seems to have gone deaf."

"DEAF? HOW? Skulker how in the name of Clockwork, is he deaf now? I mean, blind was enough but DEAF?"

"Ember if you keep this up, I'll go deaf too! There is nothing we can do. I have a vague idea of why he is losing his senses. Since the entry of the Tucker boy, Danny was knocked out. This could mean two things. First, Phantom is close to disinigarition, or that Tucker's entry has caused a change in physical being. Since the leaving of the Tucker boy, Phantom has stirred and now it seems he has awoke. I believe that our capturer was using Phantom to destroy Tucker's soul. But failed. Now the the boy has escaped, Phantom is free to awake. However, this part is a guess, I believe that the human whelp has began his own death, and now that the human form is down, so is Phantom. After all it has been nearly 2 1/2 weeks since they've been seperated. I can assume that they are both close to death." As Skulker said this, Danny just had stood there, and felt relitivly fine. But now, his life waivered, and he collapsed in a heap. Not only this time did he feel no pain, but his vision actually whited out. He was engulfed by a white light on the inside of his mind, so physically he looked, well not okay, but no white light engulfed him on the outside.

"NO, DANNY!" Ember shouted out, aware of his fading life. She had always want to consider him a friend. Or at least something more then an enemy. She didn't have romantic feelings though (Sorry D x E fans, I didn't see it happening in this story) as everyone knew of his attraction toward Sam. Ember just wanted to fight alongside him. Not be alongside him as he lay on his deathbed. And in the human world, Sam had the same feelings. Well, the deathbed part, not the enemy part. Both Dannys collapsed at the same time. Both coming upon their end. And only one thing could keep them from death. The only problem was, it wasn't going to be easy to obtain. If they could get it at all.

Wow, that was not my best work at all. My fractured knee isn't helping my writing block, neither is just thinking, so... anyways I hope you at least kind of enjoy it. So uh, R&R and no flames. Enjoyz!


	13. Chapter 13 The beginning of the end?

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Butch Hartman does. No, not me.

This is a bit of a depressing chapter, but it is pretty cruical to the story now. I'm still not sure if I should have a sequal. Once I finish, I'll leave that up to you. The viewers, who RULE! Thanks to all ya'll. You rock. Seriously. So here you go Ch. 13!

A deathly silence had fallen upon Amity Park. The ghost once known as Danny Phantom had vanished. People thought he had either been defeated or fled the city. Many believed him to have fled. Until they found his body. Nothing was in his eye sockets. They were hollow, like a suit of metal once occupied by another living being. Danny Phantom, the invinsible ghost, had finally fallen. He had protected all of them for nearly a year. Maybe even longer then that. They had doubted him countless times. He had faced off against some of the most powerful enemies of all time. He faced off with Pariah Dark. Even when it seemed likely that everyone would fail, they would all perish, and they lost hope one kept hope. Danny Phantom was that lone wolf. He had gotten help, but did the majority of the work. He defeated the Ghost King and the town was saved again. Even against deadly odds, Danny Phantom always came through. Nothing had ever stopped him. And it seemed like nothing could. But all heros must fall. Even if that hero, was both ghost and human.

The human part died in his coma and his body vanished when nobody was looking. They didn't understand it. Not even Clockwork. Sam was crushed by Danny's death. He had become her savior. And her love. Now he was gone, and she was alone in her own little world. But she vowed to fight for his name and his life. To stop the ghost that had done this. Nobody would suffer his attacks again. Tucker was stunned. He never thought he would lose his best friend so early in life. Never did it cross his mind. Jack and Maddie had heard no news. And even worse, they had gone missing. Something had come up positive, and just when they thought they found a great discovery, they went missing. No doubt Vlad's work. But he was a minor thing right now. It was the Soul Catcher that needed capture. Danielle, who had the appitite of a whale but definently didn't look like one, had stopped eating completely. She didn't once go to the kitchen within the 5 days Danny had passed away in. The others were worried about her. He was the only "family" she had basically. Now that he was gone... she was practically alone. Frostbite just sat in the lab and stared at the computer screen showing Danny's DNA composure. He believed it to be his fault of his death. Nobody could help him though. He refused to listen to reason. He just couldn't think of anyway it wasn't his fault. Clockwork was probably the least fazed about Danny's death. After all, him being the ghost of time and all, he had seen this before, right? Well, it still hurt him that Danny was truely gone. It just didn't seem possible.

After listening to Dani's stomach rumbling for 5 straight days, Sam went to talk to her. Maybe cheer her up in some way.

"Dani..." She stopped herself, realizing her big mistake. She didn't think of what to say to her.

"Sam, listen. If your gonna come in here and tell me how 'It's not my fault' and 'You need to eat' you can leave now. I don't need to hear what I already know." At this, Sam looked up suprised. She had expected this, but she had thought the root of her problems was that she thought it was her fault. Then she made the biggest realization. Danny was Danielle's only family member. No one had cared for her like Danny did. Not Vlad, or anyother bystander on a street. Only Danny. Thinking back, not even herself or Tucker had thought of her much. Just kind of as a nuisence. She then made the biggest decision in her life. And she was about to alter Dani's life.

"Dani, I know that Danny was like your family. Heck, he WAS your family. That's why... I want you to live with me. In my family. At least until we were to find Danny's parents and if you wanted you could live with them." Dani looked up, stunned. She hadn't expected this. Ever. She knew once this had been over, Danny would have definently asked her to join his family, but Sam? It never crossed her mind. Sam had never really cared much about her. She didn't hate her, but didn't seem to love her either. But, this wasn't coming out of pity. It came from her heart.

"S-s-s-sam... are you... are you serious?" She was nearly in hysterics. This was unbelievable. She couldn't believe what she heard.

"Yep, I'd like it if you came to live with me. You need a family, and I've always kinda wanted a sister. That's only if you want." She added this last part quickly forgetting it was Dani's choice. Not her own.

"Y-yes. Thank you so much Sam. I'll never forget this. Ever" They hugged and Sam held her in her arms for a few seconds. This must be what Danny felt when he held her. He was so nive to her. I just wish he was here with her too. As the touchy scene comenced upstairs, downstairs Frostbite laid out some weapons. He was preparing for something. Tucker entered the room and was amazed at the weaponry out in front of him.

"Uh, Frostbite?" He got a glance from Frostbite meaning go on. "What are you doing?" He stopped momentarily to explain.

"Young Tucker, I am preparing for my final stand. To fight the Destroyer of the One." This was the new name given to the Soul reaping ghost by Frostbite. He had a bitter resentment toward this ghost now, and apparently was getting ready to take him on. Obviously Frostbite had his own powers, the ice attacks and all, but he would also need some backup power. The ghost would have many moves, so he would need many of his own. And one main power attack involving ice would not stop anything. So he was getting weapons ready.

"Okay... so when do we leave?" At this, Frostbite stopped, and looked up stunned by Tucker's comment. He had expected him to try and stop him, not to let him go. And even more, volenteer for a suicide mission. This was amazing. Sam and Dani came from upstairs and had heard enough to also want in.

"You're not leaving us behind either. We're coming, if we have to sneak out before you leave." Dani added this with a smirk seeing as she would turn invisible after all and just follow Frostbite if needed. That's when Clockwork entered. Everyone froze by the way he was. If anyone was going to stop them, it would be him. But instead,

"Indeed Frostbite. You will require all of our assistance. Including, mine." Frostbite got close to going into tears. Everyone, even the always rational Clockwork was preparing to fight alongside him. No matter the consequences. Even if they meant death.

"I do not know what to say. I will not stop you from assisting me, but know this- if you come with me, you will..."

"Be facing death, yada yada. It doesn't matter" Said a definant Sam. She had heard this speech from Danny a million times.

"Yeah, he's our friend too. We've been through a lot together. Nothing stops even though he's gone. I know he'll be watching over us during the fight." Tucker was confident. Something big was going to happen. He could feel it. They began to arm themselves. They grabbed Ghost Gauntlets, Ghost Bazookas, Specter Defelectors, Random Ecto-shooting guns, Ecto-lipstick, Fenton Earplugs (In case some voice based attack occured), and medical supplies. They also were armed with various ghost shields. Only Sam and Tucker were actually. Dani, Frostbite and Clockwork needed to be able to attack without worry of being hurt by the suits. That's when they went outside and began their seach for their enemy. It wasn't long before they found him. And the fight of their lives began. Not only theirs though. Danny somewhere else, began his too.

Whew, finished this chapter too. Enjoy!


	14. Chapter 14 The fight for a new life

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Butch Hartman does. No, not me.

Well, I decided to write another chapter now, 'cause I've got nothing better to do. I got a review to answer I, so I'll do that now.

DaniPotterCedric'sGirl- Wow, that's a mouthful :). Yeah, the fact that I made people think I killed off Danny was my goal. I couldn't do that. It's just not right, you know? No, I had this all planed out. Weird, but that's how my messed-up mind works. Weirdly and never can be predicted. And yes, it's true Danny's not really dead. I just wanted others to think that. Also, there will be a... suprise later on in this or the next chapter so be ready. You also mentioned that you read all my chapters in an hour. Is that good or bad? Like, are they too short? I was never sure how long to make them. Anyways. Thanks for reviewing!

Alright, well here we go. On with Chapter 14!

Danny woke up in a white room. The last thing he remembered was passing out. Nothing after that. He looked around and saw nothing else.

'Am I dead? I mean, my DNA was nearly melted... I guess I died... I let everyone down. How could I...' As Danny thought, he became angry with himself. He felt like he failed everyone. They could die because he wasn't strong enough. That's when a voice inside his head began to speak.

"You haven't failed them yet Daniel. You can still save them."

"How, how can I save anyone. I have no powers. I have no idea where I am. I'm not even sure if I'm DEAD!" With this remark he shouted it outloud by accident. But he didn't care. He needed to vent his anger and misplaced aggression. And since the Box Ghost was nowhere insight, yelling to no one in specific would have to do.

"Your powers? Ha, your powers didn't make you a hero. The fact that you were cunning and smart in battle made you a hero. The fact that you were stong and fast made you a hero. The fact that you had courage and the will to never give up, or fail those you care for made you a hero! Your powers only gave you the thought that you COULD be a hero. Anyone could have gotten those powers. Only a few would have used them to be hero. But only you could actually accomplish this goal. Daniel Fenton, you were always a hero, and you always will be. You just need to think you can save them now."

"HOW I HAVE NO POWERS! I AM DEAD!"

"... You are far from dead Daniel Fenton." A new voice rang out. This one, was not in Danny's head. There was someone else here. That's when Danny heard a groaning noise. He looked around and saw a ghost laying on the floor. It was face-down. It had snowy-white hair and had a completely black suit. Except for the gloves and boots. Those were white. That suit... that ghost. It was so familiar. That's when Danny realized, that was his Phantom form. He was "alive" too. He groaned again, and Danny rushed over to help him up. He sat up, and instantly reconized his alter-ego helping him up.

"W-whoa. Aren't you...me?" This question stumped Danny F. He didn't know exactly how to answer this. They were always the same person, but it was weird. They had a bond that limited them to each other, but didn't make them the same person. It wasn't like overshadowment, where you completly overtook their soul and body. This was more both had control, but Danny P. had more of a heroic sense to him. He was the one who would risk himself for others, while Danny F. was the one who had more relaxed head in battle, and thought up plans instead of trying to be the hero. Sometimes they were completly different, but other times were like the same person. So Danny F. answered it with the first thing that came to mind,

"Yeah, but your the ghost half of me. Kind of like my split personality. Does that make sense?" D.P looked at him like he was crazy, but ignored the fact, and instead asked the obvious question,

"Where are we?" This hit home. Neither of them knew. Or even had any idea of how to get out.

"You are... in the room of decisions. You are bordered on life and death. You don't live, yet you have not died either. Basically, I decide wether or not you live. You must prove to me you deserve the life you had. If you can prove it, I shall give it back to you." D.F had a question that needed to be asked.

"So how come nobody else has ever come back to life? If everyone gets sent here, do you just fail them and send them onto their afterlife?" It seemed like a good question. But not everything is as it seems.

"Well, only those that have a reason to continue living come here. You see, you two are different, yes? But, you have done so much in you life, you have been given a second chance, if you will. I must now decide if you deserve the second chance." No pressure then. D.P looked ready to fight. That's what he expected anyways. D.F was hoping it wouldn't be questions he had to answer, otherwise he might as well just give up. He wasn't that good with tests. At all.

"There are no questions. You there. Phantom. You have the right idea. You will have to fight me. You must show me wits, strength, courage, and guts. By showing these traits, you will prove you deserve to continue with your life. Now, face me and show me everything you have encountered. HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT!" With that, the ghost appeared, and instantly shot a white/black beam of ecto-plasmic porpotions at both Dannys. They both dodged. But it left an amazing crater in the ground. Boulders formed around the room as did other obsticals. Soon it looked like a savanah with rocks and trees to take cover behind. Both Dannys took cover behind a huge boulder. Then they were turned invisible by Danny P. They needed a statagy and fast.

"Listen, you're powerless, but are still pretty decent at dodging. I think you should distract him, and I'll work on striking him. And if he doesn't fall for the distraction, you need to find a way to get his attention. I'm not sure if we can die here or not, but I'd rather not risk it. So are we good?" Danny F. nodded. The plan sounded easy enough. But not everything is as easy as it sounds. So Danny F. ran out and shouted,

"Hey, your shot is so weak, uh that my sister could shoot better..." It was a horrible distraction line, but it worked like a charm. He roared in anger, losing focus at the fact they were supposed to be looking like they were taking a fighting test. Or at least like heroes. But they really didn't. Phantom, still invisible, prepared a powerful ecto-ball. If this hit its mark, it should do an enormous amount of damage. He shot it with all his might, and it hit square on the ghosts back. There was an explosion and he fell to the ground. He laid there not moving.

"W-we won? Already?" Danny F. jumped up in the air, they had won. But Phantom didn't look as excited. Something wasn't sitting right. If he was thay easy to beat, how was he such an influencial ghost? The decision to live again, or pass on. That kind of decision, you had to be a powerful ghost.

"Wait Danny... I don't think we w-"

"What, wait? How? We just got OUR LIVES BACK!" He shouted out of joy. He was going to get to see Sam again. Her beautiful eyes. He couldn't wait. But Phantom still didn't believe that was it. And he couldn't have been more right. The ghost shot up and blasted Danny F. in the chest. He went flying back and hit a boulder. Black and white steam rose from his chest, where he had a severe burn mark and a painful looking wound. Phantom flew over to him quickly and saw... he wasn't breathing.

"Haha, yes you see, you can die here. I told you once, you are not living or dead here. Now that he has been killed, this fight is over. He was too quick to judge, and he paid the price of it. Haha!" At this laugh, Phantom devolped an overwhelming urge to beat him up. He launched himself at the ghost, who caught him in the throat and pinned him to the ground laughing hysterically. It angered Phantom to no end.

"You thought you, a pathetic HALF ghost could beat me? A full grown ghost? HA! Keep dreaming. Oh, and when I kill you too, tell the Fenton boy, 'I hope that hurt, and I'd love to meet your sister'" After telling him this, he sent him flying into Danny's lifeless body with another plasma beam. This one at close range. Ecto-blood flowed from Phantom as he barely had the strength to sit up. But he did and heard a voice.

'M-me-merge...' The voice faded as quickly as it came, but Phantom got the message. Seperate they weren't strong enough. The ghost jerk was right. He was only half ghost. He only exsisted as half a soul. Just like Fenton. He was now only HALF human. They were both halves. And two halves make a whole. They complemented each other's power. Danny F. had access to ghost powers that Phantom wasn't whole enough to use. Like, like the Ghostly Wail... it would disinigrate Phantom if he attempted it. But with Danny F, he COULD use it. No other ghost could thanks to the fact that it drained all their energy. They would just melt. But the human half just took the blow, and they were forced to transform. Not melt. That's why only Halfa's could use that move. And Vlad had no idea how. Danielle just plain couldn't. They may have shared a lot, but the Ghostly Wail was not one of thing they shared. So Phantom made a bold decision. If he was half, and Danny was half, they would once again... be whole! And as began the bond, the Ghost took notice.

"W-what are you doing? You cannot overshadow a dead person, foolish ghost." In responce, Phantom grunted,

"I- I'm not ov- ARGH- ershdowing him. I-I-I'm merging with h... him. Two halves make a w-whole. And... I have one th-thing to say. GOIN' GHOST!" When he shouted his battle-cry the entire room was engulfed in a blueish white light followed by Danny's scream. All went dark. Except for one thing. Glowing eyes. Green glowing eyes.

Whew, that was a longer chapter. For me at least. I was never sure how long to write them, so I go for about 1,500 words now. You tell me, too long or too short? Anyways, I'm telling any L4D fans that I'm creating a L4D story. It involves an OC whom I will call Kyle. Seems like an okay name. He will meet up with the ORIGINAL characters and from there, well choas will ensue. So if you like L4D, go ahead and read it too. Thanks, enjoy!


	15. Chapter 15 The Final Showdown

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Butch Hartman does. No, not me.

I guess I have to delete items off my Document Manager to add new ones. Did not know that. Oh well. Chapter 15. To answer the cliffhanger I left at the end... again! So first Reader Review Responce Time, the Chapter 15!

Super Sister: Hey, it's okay you were on holiday. Everyone needs a break! Hope it was good :). It's quite alright. And thanks for the reviews you have sumbitted in the past here and the lastest one. You really help with the story and keeping me wanting to write it. I really really appriciate it. Thank you and all the others so much! And I will keep updating!

DaniPotterCedric'sGirl: Oh, okay. That's good. I didn't know if it was too short. I'm glad you find it exciting though! Enjoy the rest of the story!

The entire room was black, and the Ghost looked around. He didn't know what Phantom had tried to do. After all, that ecto-blast to the chest had left its mark, and then he had tried to overshadow or something that Fenton kid. Then the room had turned a bright blueish white color. And then... nothing. What had they just done?

That's when 2 orbs pierced the darkness. They were glowing a bright green color. They looked so familiar. Just like Phantom's... no. No. They couldn't be!

"W-who are you? No one gets in here w-without my permission!" He said this with a waivering voice. He was terrified.

"..." "Hehe, who am I? That was always the question wasn't it? Was I a geek who constantly got wailed on? Or was I a superpowered teenager who everyone thought was a kid? My name... it's been changed into insults. It's been changed into compliments. I've seen things that I thought I'd never see. I am something that is thought not to belong... right?" As this new force spoke, the Ghost began to inch backwards, fearing it's words. Whatever it was, he thought, it was going down.

"Who am I? You really want to know?" As he asked this question the Ghost shot a beam of black and white energy at the hidden speaker, only to find it blocked by a neon green shield. That's when it took a breath in. It then released the loudest scream he ever heard.

"WHOAAAAAAAAA!" The Ghost was thrown backwards, and everything in the room disappeared. He had lost. That one attack, it hurt him to no extent. A powerful move it was. The figure moved forward, into his sights. There stood someone who was thought to passed on. Someone, not sometwo. There was only one of him.

"Who am I?" He asked as he changed back into his otherself. "I am Danny Phantom."

The room disolved, and Danny stood on real, solid ground. He looked up, and saw the Soul Catcher beating down his friends and one family member that had yet to join.

"ENOUGH! This fight ends now!" The S.C. charged up a powerful sphere of sizzling energy and prepared to hurl it at the fallen fighters. Danny saw the final resistance. Tucker, Sam, Danielle, Frostbite, and Old Clockwork. They were down and Tucker, Dani, Frostbite and Clockwork were all out cold. Only Sam was awake. Only she could say one final thing before it ended. And she did just that.

"Danny... I love you. For now, and ever." She closed her eyes, and passed out. Danny couldn't let them die. He'd had it happen once before, only it wasn't Frostbite, Dani, and Clockwork. It was Jazz, Maddie, and Jack. And but that wasn't the biggest one. They had perished in a Nasty Burger explosion, and Danny had turned into Dark Danny or Dan Phantom. He brought upon the end of Amity Park in the furture. Now, if he lost Sam and Tucker along with Dani, Frostbite and Clockwork, he didn't know what would happen. So he did the dumbest thing in his life. He blocked the attack.

The Soul Catcher fired the sphere of ecto-energy, only to see a lone figure jump in front of it and hold back the attack.

"AUGHHHH! I- WON'T- LET- YOU-HURT- THEM!" He yelled this with such ferocity that he almost released a Ghostly Wail. It would have drained his powers too much and he would perish. Again. He held back the attack, and tried to think of what to do next. He couldn't move any of his allies, otherwise the sphere would destroy them. He couldn't turn it intangible because it wasn't a solid force. But maybe if he could muster enough of his energy, he may be able to fire an ecto-blast from his hands and force the sphere backwards. If he could just manage enough energy... That's when he thought of the ones beneith him. They had went and fought this extremely powerful ghost knowing they could easily be killed. They didn't give up, even when he "died". Neither should he. Never did he give up. Never would he either. He yelled out, and shot off the best beam of energy he could manage. It forced back the sphere and it engulfed both him and the Soul Catcher.

"W-w-what were you thiiinking? You are going to *ack* kill us both!" This was the first time he'd ever heard the Soul Catcher speak, and he sounded odd. Raspy voice, like he hadn't spoke in years.

"I-'m saving my friends! Nev-er will you be able to... hurt... them..." The ball began to drain them of their energies. Then it exploded sending Danny one way and the Soul Catcher the other. They both got up, and began to analyze their opponent. This was it. The final showdown. Whatever happened here, it would probably affect the entire world and its furture. This was one fight Danny could not lose. He noticed that no civilians were around. Houses were under shields. All Amity Park citizens got a ghost shield strong enough to hold off any invading ghosts for up to 5 hours. This was actually going to help Danny, as he wouldn't have to worry about any innocent people getting hurt. Or being used against him, which was frequently done. There were no other cards the villian could play on him in this fight. This was going to be a straight one on one fight. Hopefully no suprises. Danny's legs shook a bit. It was kind of hard to stand up.

To see how much energy he had remaining, he created a snowball. Even though this power was drawn from within him, if he was weak, it would be small and not able to stay frozen. The larger and more compact it was, showed how much power he had remaining. The snowball was about the size of his palm, so that showed about 48% power. It was harder then steel though, so he would go with around 60% remained. This was going to be a hard fight. The Soul Catcher had all of Danny's enemies moves. And possibly all of Danny's too, since he did contain Phantom at one point.

Danny decided to make the first move, and flew toward the S.C at full speed. He created a shield to ram into the reaper, only to seee him go intangible through the ground and perform an incredibly painful uppercut on his gut. Danny went flying upwards and then the S.C blew a frozen gust of air up with him. This was part of Klemper's power set, Danny thought while flying. He came to a slow frozen stop, and began to fall. Out of nowhere, the S.C made a huge gun come out of his arm. It began to charge up, and this was definently Skulker's weapon. Danny cracked the ice, and broke free just one second too late. He was shot backwards, and slammed into a building down the street. Then a loud guitar chord was heard and next thing Danny knew, he was on the ground, his vision blurry. He was losing the fight. Badly. He needed an edge. He needed a teammate. 'A teammate! That's it!" He split himself into 4 different Dannys. They all got up, and shot an ecto-blast at the Soul Catcher, who had no idea how he did that. That's when things got interesting.

He then began to morphe. Into something Danny couldn't reconize until the last second. A dragon. He could transform into a dragon like Dora. This was not going well. And since there was no amulet, there was no way to force him to change back. So instead, he would have to attack, after dodging. Easier said then done. The Soul Catcher hit 3 of the Dannys in just one breath of fire. Then all merged with Danny, who reconized that only one attack could withstand the fire and possibly force a change back. But would it change both of them back?

'No point on thinking about the consequences until you try it!' Danny took a deep breath in, at the same time the Soul Catcher did. Then he released multiple green waves of pure energy as S.C released a plume of red fire. The attacks collided and for a second, Danny seemed overwhelmed. But the sound waves overcame the fire, and the attack slammed into the S.C without any signs of weakness. The attack continued for a second, and the S.C was transformed into his base form. Unable to get up. Danny stopped the attack, and flew down to the ground. He looked at his body to see a blue ring stablizing around his body. He willed himself to stay ghost, and it dissipeared. But the attack had left Danny wiped. Another Ghostly Wail of that caliber would knock him out, if not kill him. But none-the-less he ran over to the S.C and picked him up. He willed an icicle to form, ready to actually have to kill something. He didn't know why he had to. All he had to do was find a Thermos and capture him then, but it seemed safer to do this. But it would leave a mark in Danny's brain forever. Now though, was not the time to hesitate. It was now or never. He almost thrusted it though where his heart should be, when he heard a voice. It belonged to Sam. She said,

"Why Danny? Why would you want to kill me? All I did was love you? What was wrong about that?" He was holding an icicle above Sam's heart. He would never kill her.

"S-Sam? What? H-how did he- what- when did he?" Sam just grinned evily and kicked him hard in the gut throwing him several feet in the air. It was a trick. He mophed into her.

"Augh, I'm such an idiot. I had him! Why did I let him GO?' He scolded himself mentally. His power ran low. He could barely find the strength to stand up. Ecto-goo served as a ghosts blood. And it was all over him. Multiple cuts lined his body. He must have broken at least 5 bones. His body couldn't hold up anylonger. The Ghost Catcher approached his downed form. He looked up to see him approaching. He had one final attack left. And he didn't know if it was going to work, since he could barely stay ghost. 'PLEASE, let this work!' He took a large silent breath in, and the Soul Catcher walked up and knelt down beside him.

"Wonderful aren't I? I have the powers of every single ghost in the entire universe. All except for Danielle's of course. But she is not needed. In fact, I feel merciful for her, and she seems like the 'Queen' type. Don't you agree? Now. It is over. There is no ghost I can't beat. I even have your precious little Wail or whatever you call it. I need not to use it, just know I have it."

Danny grunted, then a sudden voice hit him. "No ghost can use the Ghostly Wail, because if they do, they destablize. Only Halfa's can use it. Their human half takes the toll, while they harmlessly transform back. That's why no other ghost can use it." The voice vanished, and Danny then realized what would help him win. The Soul Catcher may have been made out of millions of ghostly spirits. But none were half ghost. Not even Phantom. He could win this, if he could goad the S.C into using it on him.

"N-no." The S.C had gotten up and was ready to eliminate him, when he heard this.

"No? No what?"

"You said... you can use the Ghostly Wail. But you lied. No ghost can. None other then me. I-I'm calling your bluff."

"YOU DARE CALL ME A LIAR? I CAN AND WILL PROVE THAT I CAN!" He took in a deep breath and so did Danny. One last time. This had to last as long as the Soul Catchers did. Or he would die. That's when they released the loudest Wail's ever heard.

"WHOAAAAAAA!" Came from both sides. The Soul Catcher was right. He could use it. But was melting. Quickly. Danny on the otherhand was just getting weaker and weaker. By refusing to transform he was putting his own life on the line. His DNA was beginning also destablize. Though much slower then the Soul Catchers. He noticed it too and began to panick. The attack couldn't be stopped because they were now linked. As long as Danny kept it going, the Soul Catcher had to too. And it had been 10 seconds before a large puddle of goop formed at his feet. He was melting faster then Danny. It was close to being over. That's when a large bright light built up in the Soul Catcher's chest, and expanded. It forced his chest outwards and then BOOM! Goop went everywhere, and the Soul Catcher's Wail ceased. Danny finally stopped his, but he paid the price as well. He transformed and pain coarsed throughout his body. The fact that he hadn't transformed back held its toll. He could no longer keep awake and passed out with a familiar voice saying something that caused massive De ja Vu.

"Take him to that large center on top of his lair. There he may recover. But we must hurry. Go. NOW!" His vision went blank, and pain seared throughout him. And for a few seconds, Danny thought he died. Until he lost the ability to think.

Wow that was a fricken long chapter. 2,388 words. That's long for me. Not much to say, but just enjoy and review. OH YEAH! BTW! I am uploading a new Danny Phantom Story called "The Phantastic Voyage". It involves Danny and Tucker accidently being swallowed by Danielle in a mini-sub while screwing around in the Specter Speeder. It might be my last Danny, Danielle story unless my awesome viewers want more. In which case I'll need to think of a new idea, or even a SEQUEL! SO TELL ME PLEASE! Thanks!


	16. Chapter 16 Unfinished Buisness

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Butch Hartman does. No, not me.

Thought the story was over? Nope, not yet. I have somethings that I do have to explain and finish for there well... it comes down to YOU! Do you want a sequel? Or not. Your choice. Not mine. But seriously thank you to all those that have just read my story. Also to those that reviewed. It means a lot and you guys RULE! So here is chapter 16 right to ya!

Danny was seriously getting tired of waking up somewhere foriegn. It was scary the first few times, but once it happened 3 times within 1 week, it just got annoying. But that voice... it sounded so familiar.

"Morning sleepyhead." A cheery voice called to him, and Danny found the strength to open his eyes all the way, and look toward his speaker. There sat Sam! She was alive! Or he was dead. But most likely alive!

"S-Sam" He croaked out. His voice was extreamly painful to use, and he suspected why.

"Yeah Danny, it's me. I'm so glad your okay... I thought... you were gone. We lost you in that coma, I didn't know what to say when I saw you lying face-first on the ground. Skulker took us to the Ops Center, calling it our "Lair". But once we hooked you up to the machinery, all the ghosts you freed left." The ghost's he freed... Danny had no clue as to what she meant. Then the rememebered the bright light from the Soul Catchers chest. He must have been broken apart! That's how they got free.

"Ah" He could only manage a few short words. The Ghostly Wail's effect lasted longer then he'd thought and since he kept it going, it's toll was laryangitis. So not cool.

"Yeah, we figured you wouldn't be able to speak, after the long Wail." Wait, how did she know? He doubted that the ghost's would fill her in. So that meant...

"Danielle was awake the whole fight. She just couldn't fight. So she stayed down. But she watched the whole thing. Including the Wail-down. She said you almost melted too. Why? I thought you could use it without be-" She stopped as she noticed his dozing off. Danny's vision began to fade. He was too tired to listen any longer.

"Oh well, don't think your little slumber will keep my question's off you. Just until then, sleep tight." She smiled and kissed him on the forehead, as he allowed the dream world to take effect. He didn't need to worry. Right now, there were no threats.

About 10 hours later, Danny came to once again. Thanks to his super-healing ghost half, many of his minor wounds were almost completely healed. His major wounds took much longer and were still in the same condition as when he got them. His vision was much more focused, and his senses were up and working again. There was still a stiffness in his throat, and that couldn't be healed quickly. That required time. But he smiled seeing Danielle on a chair next to his bed. His "cousin" was fast asleep with her head on his bed. He knew he could wake her up, then tell her something that needed to be done.

"Dani... oh Dani..." He shook her as well as he could with his arm, which he learned quickly was in a cast. She stirred and mumbled incoherantly. He looked into her dazed eyes, and she looked back. She then squeled with delight seeing Danny awake and able to move.

"DANNY! YOU'RE OKAY!" He guess Sam hadn't told them.

"Yeah, I woke up like... well a few hours or so ago. But wasn't really in the condition to talk." This hurt his throat slightly, but was bearable as she hugged his arm, knowing his body wasn't in the best condition.

"Wow, this is great. I'm so glad you're alive. If you'd passed away... I'd... I'd" She stopped, tears in her eyes.

"Danielle, I need to ask you something. Would you like to be a Fenton? Not my cousin. My sister?" He looked into her eyes deeply. He saw visions swirling within, but they were all happy visions. She teared up with joy.

"D-Danny. Would you *sniff* really want me in your family?"

"Of course. You're a Fenton, even before this. You belong in this family." She this time grabbed onto him, and sqeezed the ghost almost out of him.

"OF COURSE I'LL LIVE WITH YOU!" She ran down the hallway shouting with joy. Danny chuckled. He doubted this house would ever be quiet again. That's when Sam came in. She looked extreamly happy to see him.

"So I take it you asked her to finally live with you?" She added this with her own laugh. "When do you ask me if I can come live here too?" She added a smirk at seeing his bewildered expression.

"Uh, well honestly... I didn't really think about it." She smiled slightly at him, and she said she had to go with her grandmother to see some old friends. She also told him Tucker was sick with the ecto-flu thanks the explosion of the Ghost. Now he was bed-ridden and wouldn't be able to see him, but she'd swing by and let him know. Danny needed time to rest and recover anyways and as awesome as it would be to have his girlfriend around, he didn't want to answer any questions. So he kissed her, and she left a bit saddened. This left...

"Frostbite! How are you doing?" Frostbite had by far, fared worst in the fight. He had been the strongest attacker, and it showed on his new scorch marks.

"Just fine, great one. And how are you?" Frostbite had a new admiration for Danny, and it would be appearent that a new few pictures would be added to his shrine. After all, he had just come back from the dead, and defeated probably one of the strongest ghosts ever. Not THE strongest, but it had to be close.

"I'm fine Frostbite. And you shouldn't be calling me the Great One. You did just as much, if not more work then I did. If anyone deserves to be called that, it's you." Frostbite just laughed and then replied, "Yes, but you admitting this only strengthens my resolve to call you the Great One. You are and always will be the Great One in my opinion. And soon in your ah "friend" Sam's opinion too." At this he boomed with laughter and Danny could only stand there confused until,

"Wha- GROSS! C'mon Frostbite, why'd you go and say that? ... Man that's just wrong to think of now... but yet..." Danny got lost in thought and Frostbite again laughed loudly.

"Well oh Great One, I must be going. After all, now that all the ghost's are free again, I must go to my people and guard the Infi-map. Farewell, and until next one Daniel Phantom." With that a breeze blew through the room masking Danny's vision and when it cleared Frostbite was gone.

"Wow, I didn't knew he could do that. Or think like that..." That's when a small chuckle escaped the lips of the last ghost around. Clockwork. He floated into the room, no longer as a old man. He was now his powerful looking current form.

"Yes, all is back to normal. For now anyways." Clockwork had his prized staff back in his hands and now could once again Time-Travel, and change freely between his forms. It was odd to not see him as an old man though. After seeing him as one for so long.

"Clockwork. Did you know all this was going to happen? Even me dying?" He didn't say anything, just smiled.

"Daniel, remember when I first saved your family and friends from the explosion? I told you that I see the furture like a parade, but I also see ever little turn and twist it can and will take. Even though I am forbidden from changing the future, I do anyways fully knowing the consequences. But not all consequences are bad. You've seen one of them. Your family lives on, and the world has once again escaped disaster. I can see what MAY happen, but nothing is ever set in stone. It is constantly changing. Saying this, no I didn't KNOW for a fact you were going to die, but I had my guesses. And normally my guesses are pretty accurate. Nothing is guarenteed. Ever. Not even the fact that Dan couldn't still return. However his future is now most likely not going to occur, even if he takes your family, because you know fully well of what could happen. And I know you wouldn't let that happen. You're a hero Daniel. You always have been."

Danny began to fall asleep again. The time he'd spent up was nearing 2 hours and that was exhausting for the damaged Halfa.

"Your sister Jazz has returned home and is fully aware of the new family member. As for your parents, well leave them to me. I'll see to it that they learn Dani's case and how she is now part of your family." With that final positive note, Danny dozed off again, losing the visions he saw before him and hearing one last thing before sleeping again. "You're a hero Daniel. You always have been."

Alrighty, finished with Chapter 16. Now I am aware that some wanted an epilouge and I will deliver that. If you find anything that I missed out on, please tell me if I missed anyone, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I got a review I just wanted to respond to so

Super Sister: Yeah, I was aiming for realistic, so when I made him explode it just sounded like something that would happen in DP. As for the end, well it's never over until Ember Sings, which I don't believe she has yet. So don't worry :), there is one last chapter with the epiloge. I hope you liked the story and thank you very much for reviewing so often!

Once again thanks to EVERYONE that reviewed at ANY point! And also to those that didn't but DID read the story. ALL OF YOU ROCK!


	17. Chapter 17: Epilouge

Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does. Not me, sorry.

Well, I guess this is it. This is the final chapter. The Epilouge. Nothin' else to add. But for now, here is Chapter 17: The Epilouge.

EPILOUGE!

It had been a year since Danielle Masters became Danielle Fenton. She was estactic at the time, and passed out several times. It had taken her a while to get used to her new surrondings and her new parents. Clockwork had made it so that Danny's parents had no objections, not that they would have had any in the first place. She was Danny's new little sister. Jazz had moved out and went to college during this change, so she got Jazz's old room. It was odd during the first month, but they had all become used to it. Dani attended Casper High and was suprisingly smart for her age, until they realized she was a smart as Danny. So she just merged into all his classes, due to them sharing most intrests.

Sam and Danny had gotten closer and closer in their relationship. It wasn't too long before Danny's mom found out the hard way. She walked in on a *Ahem* private moment. They haven't spoken of it since. Now, Danny was 16 and so were Tucker and Sam. Danielle was 15 and they all hung out a lot. Obviously Danny and Sam got their alone time too. Dani thought that Tucker had a crush on her, but it was apparent that he didn't. He loved her. Unlike Danny, he had no time wasted telling her. She wasn't as enthusistic as Sam was, but they began going out too. Tucker had his fair warning from Danny about their relationship though. He wasn't allowed to... you know... Dani until they got married. Otherwise, Danny would waste no time showing off a new and improved Ghostly Wail. Which in fact, was now able to be frozen, so it caused twice the pain.

*Here is where it regains the currant format*

"Wow, 1 whole week without ghosts." Danny said, sitting back relaxing. Dani ate a hot dog. It was mid-July and soon school would be back in for Danny and his group. But for now, it was time to relax.

"Yeah, don't curse us now though Danny! I'm finally starting to like this time off!" Danny laughed. Tucker and Sam weren't around, as they had some things to take care of at home. In fact, the last time there was no ghost attacks, Danny had found Danielle. That had also been the first time he met... the Soul Catcher. The memory was faded, but the once that remained was the excurciating pain he had when his ghost half was ripped out of his body. Nothing had ever compared to it. And so far, in his mind nothing ever would.

That's when the perfect day seemed to come to an end. A blue wisp emerged from Danny's mouth. 'Oh man, Dani's going to kill me...' He thought silently as she took note of the cold air.

"Danny... why did it turn cold?" She looked at him with the face that said "You lie, and I punch you." He just smiled at her.

"Well, I guess some ghost wants to drop in and uh... join our relaxation... fest?" He looked at her with a look of attempted reason. Only to be met with a fist to the shoulder.

"Told ya I would to that." She rubbed her fist and then transformed and sighed.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he transformed.

"Well, I don't know. I guess I'm just tired of nothing big happening. I mean, it's always the same ghosts. And they never pose a huge challenge. It makes me MAD!" She shot off an ecto-beam as if to prove off her point.

"Ah, aggression. Okay, I'm going to show you what to do with that misplaced aggression." He went and grabbed a big box from inside his house. He laid it on the sidewalk, and waited a few moments.

"AHAHA! Beware, for I am the Box Ghost! Ghost of all things cubical and square!" He grinned and she didn't get it. A huge ghost shield surronded the box out of nowhere and Danny went human. Before he went in, he told her to watch and learn lesson one on dealing with aggression.

That's when he went in and dealt the beating of a lifetime to the Box Ghost.

"AHHHH! Beware!" He came out of the shield looking very relaxed.

"That's how you do it. Ah, that felt good..." She looked at him wierdly, but entered anyways. After about another hour of pain for the Box Ghost, he was returned to the Ghost Zone, and Dani looked super relaxed.

"Wow, remind me to beat him up more often. I feel a ton better. Thanks bro." She smiled at him and he returned it.

"Hey that's what sibilings are for. I'm always there for you." They went outside again to see Skulker smiling.

"So good to see you, Whelps" He laughed and they got into a fighting stance.

"Good to see you too. Dani, here's lesson two. How to go from the Hunted, to the Hunter." He created a massive freezeball and prepared to throw it.

"Oh, I can't wait." She grinned and charged up an ecto-blast. Life was good.

Well. That was actually probably quite horrible, but I have apparently a massive writer's block. Aw well.

NEW INFO! No sequel will be release, as I really can't do it! There will be a new story coming out though. It will be soon, and hopefully good. Thank you.

Return to Top


	18. Tragic Notice

Here is a notice to everyone:

It was suggested that this notice be passed on to everyone, mostly because it was thought that everyone here deserves to know. A tragic accident occurred, causing the grief felt here. A texting driver struck A Cursed Monkey's car, severely damaging everyone inside. Emergency vehicles were quick on scene, and transported him to the nearest hospital for intensive care.

He was held inside for a few days, before the grim outlook took the worst turn it could.

A Cursed Monkey died on April 27.

He was surrounded by friends and family, when the end came about, he was at peace. Many tears were shed that day, and it felt like our city was to drown. Grief has struck all that knew this fantastic writer, and no one can yet utter his name without tears clouding their vision. I know I cannot either.

I am his brother, and often read over some of the work submitted here. At first, I was ignorant of his amazing gift with words, before he finally opened my eyes with a heart-racing story. I immediately came upon writing myself, and now, I sit here, on his computer, barely suppressing my own tears.

The ultimate reality has set in. He's gone. Not just from my life, or our mother's, or father's, but from all of yours too. Some of you may have taken it for granted, and I wish no ill-will there. He seemed like just another ordinary writer.

That's the way it seemed to me. Now, I don't know what to make of writing anymore. He gave me inspiration many times, and let me on the right track. He led many on the path less traveled, but the best of the paths to take.

He's left a whole in my life, and in many others. But, I did make him a heart-wrenching promise. Everyone that saw him made that same promise I did.

_To not live in sadness. To live life, because it can only take a second to live it no more._

Many variations of this saying exist, but this just holds more sentimental value, because it was a dying man's wish. This seems like the climax of a story, and in a twisted way, it is. But, take none for lies, it all happened. And life struck hard.

He's gone, and he won't make a magical reappearance. I can wish day in, and day out, that he might. But deep down, I am already familiar with this scenario. It won't come true.

I wished to inform all of you, because it's what he would've wanted. He cared deeply for all his readers. I remember the first review he got, on_ Disappearing Act._ The joy he had was amazing. That story was his stepping stone. A few days before the accident, he said to me, "I want to re-write my first. When I read it, I just found a trillion mistakes."

I cut him off there, telling him, that the first story, can not be replaced. It holds our beginnings, and though it may not be the best beginning, it's the only beginning. He smiled at me, and thanked me. I asked him what the next chapter of what story would be out, and he grinned. Telling me, wait and see.

I wish, oh how I wish, I could see it. Because all that would mean, is that he's not gone.

Today, I wish not to draw anguish, but to allow his legacy to live. I am unsure of what his stories will do. There was one author, not so much a familiar friend, but a wisher like me, who was present. I'd read his work. So did A Cursed Monkey.

He may continue the stories, out of pure respect and as a memorial to him. I coaxed him to, but hesitation was obvious. I cannot blame him in the least. Whatever his choice may be, it meant something to see an almost stranger rooting for his recovery.

Please, don't let this be forgotten. This message is obvious, and un-needed, but thousands do it anyways.

Don't text and drive. Look at the lives you ruin. Not just the person you kill, but the families struck by this tragedy.

It's not worth it. They can wait.

Please, please, don't do it.

Thank you.

Sincerely and grief-stricken,

Robert H. (Brother of Kai H./A Cursed Monkey)


End file.
